


It's Magic (And I Hope You'll Agree)

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, kind of?, they take care of william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Henry take William to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Magic (And I Hope You'll Agree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy/gifts).



> Izzy messaged me and said: "anyway the prompt was: victor and henry at the park? they take william to to park and victor just wants to sit out like a boring parent but clervals like NAH BABE and htye go on thw swings like losers".
> 
> Title from fun.'s "Light A Roman Candle With Me".

“Do you have everything?” Henry asked, kneeling down to button up William’s coat. William’s bright blue eyes watched his hands as they deftly pushed each button through its hole.

“I believe so,” Victor answered, digging through the backpack full of William’s belongings and other items Henry had deemed “necessary” for a trip to the park. William started unbuttoning his jacket; Henry gently pushed his hands away and began rebuttoning it at once.

“Where are we going, Will?” Henry asked excitedly. William grinned.

“Park!” William answered. Henry clapped his hands together, then opened his arms. William held his own arms apart as far and wide as he could, and Henry scooped him up, swinging him up onto his shoulders. The two of them looked expectantly at Victor, who was presently trying to free himself of the backpack straps he was tangled in. Henry hid his laughter in William’s shin.

Finally free, Victor pulled the backpack on and grabbed Henry’s sunglasses for him. He settled them on Henry’s nose carefully. Henry beamed at him.

“Park!” William repeated insistently. He tugged at Henry’s hair impatiently.

“William, we don’t pull hair,” Victor scolded absent-mindedly, tucking his shirt into his jeans. When he looked up, William, seated on Henry’s shoulders, was at his eye level. He reached up and tried to smooth his brother’s messy curls of hair down. “What don’t we do?”

“Pull hair,” William answered obediently. Henry squeezed the two-year-old’s ankle.

“Good,” Victor replied. He grabbed William’s hat off the table by the door and snapped it out before placing it firmly on his brother’s head. “Ready to go?”

“Yes!” William replied enthusiastically, leaning forward against Henry’s head. The park was right around the block; by all degrees of logic, it should take them only ten or so minutes to get there. During these ten minutes, however, William was sure to point out every dog they passed, to which Henry replied, every time, without fail, “What a beautiful dog!”, at which point they would run over and ask to pet the dog while Victor waited and, occasionally, took a picture on his phone.

When they finally arrived at the park, William took off like a shot towards the swingset, leaving Victor and Henry in his wake. Victor automatically started heading for the bench he usually occupied whenever he took William to the park, but Henry's hand on his wrist stopped him. Victor frowned down at him.

"What is it?" Victor asked, confused. He adjusted the backpack with his free hand.

"Where are you going?" Henry countered. Victor looked down at their hands, and Henry followed his attention. Henry squeezed his wrist and dropped it.

“I’m going to go sit on the bench,” Victor answered hesitantly. “So I can… keep an eye on William?”

“Why not go on the swings and spend time with him?” Henry asked. He stepped forward and wrapped his freckled hand around Victor’s thin wrist again, more gently this time. He ran his fingertips gently over the soft skin at the inside of Victor’s forearm. Victor’s spine straightened reflexively.

“I do just as well on the bench,” Victor replied, his voice a little shaky. He watched, with an intense focus, the patterns Henry’s fingertips drew. Henry looked up at him and grinned; his fingers tightened.

“Come on,” Henry urged, stepping back and tugging at Victor’s arm. Victor stumbled forward a step. “Let’s have fun. Let’s go on the swings.”

“I don’t know, Henry-”

“We’re going on the swings,” Henry declared, turning around and walking determinedly towards the swings, Victor in tow. Victor might claim to have had half a mind to protest, but he would be lying.

“Brother!” William exclaimed from the swing he was trying to climb onto. Victor lifted him up and placed him securely in the child’s swing. Henry reached past Victor to buckle William in, and William stretched his hands out to him. “Brother!”

“No,” Victor insisted at once, his cheeks inexplicably turning bright red. Henry turned to him and, upon seeing his face, laughed. “No, William, Henry is not your brother.”

“I very well might be,” Henry responded, finally completing the buckle and stepping back. William craned his neck to watch as Henry and Victor both moved around him.

“Don’t tell him that,” Victor said under his breath. He stepped back and started pushing gingerly at William’s swing. “It won’t make any sense.”

“Henry!” William called, and Henry stuck his face in front of William’s.

“What is it, my liege?” Henry asked, smiling. William, apparently having forgotten his question, reached out and wrapped his hands around Henry’s hair. He studied the strands in his fists. Henry laughed.

“I think I’d be a good older brother,” Henry commented, looking over at Victor as he disentangled Henry’s hands from his hair.

“You’d be a good older brother,” Victor agreed. He reached over William’s head to free Henry from his younger brother’s grasp. Henry took a seat on the swing beside the boy. He swung his short legs; Victor kissed the top of his head and gave him a push, as well, before returning his attention to his younger brother. It was only a matter of minutes before William got bored and demanded to be let down. Once free of the swing, he ran off to play in the flowers with little Louisa Biron, who seemed delighted to see him, and who immediately placed a makeshift crown of daisies on his head. Content that his brother was occupied, Victor settled into the swing on Henry’s other side, his long legs trailing in the stunted grass under them.

“You’re very good with him,” Henry mentioned, too casually to actually be as offhand as intended. Victor raised an eyebrow at him; Henry kept swinging his legs, his attention focused on William.

“One thing at a time,” Victor eventually replied. Henry glanced up at him and found him already looking in his direction. He reached out and took Victor’s hand.

“Victor!” William shouted from the flowers, startling them both. The boy held up a bright daisy. “Look!”

“It’s beautiful, Will!” Victor called back. Henry squeezed his hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
